Her Smile
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: The Doctor doesn't know why he can't let go of her, but his arms still remain secured around her warm body... Brief look into a snippet of a moment from the Beast Below
1. Chapter 1: Hold Me Close, Never Let Go

See the smile that graced her features, the pure joy that being in space brought to her, made the ends up his own lips turn up as he quickly pulled her back into the TARDIS. Instinctively, his arms were around her but it was something else that kept her there. Something carnal, something he couldn't control. "Now do you believe me?" Still, his arms were enclosed around her, the warmth from her seeping into the tweed of his jacket. _She must be freezing in her nightie_, he began to think, knowing all too well how chilling they could be. And that's when he was pulled out of his revere, pulled out of her warmth the knowledge that he had yet to let her go. "Your box is a space ship. It's really really, a space ship." He turned his gaze to the stars around him, knowing that something inside him would snap if he looked upon her. She had been seven years-old only a day ago, the first person he met with his new visage. She had been adorable and innocent and now, now she was something brilliant. "We are in space!" Her laughter filled the air and for the first time in his existence, the Doctor accepted defeat as he watched her smile grow.

**[For ManEatsFishCustard since they pointed the scene out to me. I was so freaking amazed and like..AHHHHHHHHHH...don't make fun of my 'like' ness. I'm a Valley girl, it's allowed :)]**


	2. Chapter 2: And I Will Try To Fix You

_What is done out of love takes place beyond good and evil_

- Friedrich Nietzsche.

The world was a vast abyss that frightened him as it excited his entire being. It was strange to just be standing and watching time tick by. Usually, he could not stop moving for more than a moment. But tonight, it was different. Tonight, he was thanking whatever 'higher being' there was because he had managed to pick a woman who had the will power to stop him. He picked a companion who had the ability to _save_ him. Yet here he was, standing alone. It was his way, after all. If a companion did not manage to leave him, then a miracle had to have occurred. She had all the reason to, he had been unreasonable and rude and underestimated her true potential. So nothing surprised him more then when Amelia Jessica Pond came to his side.

"From her majesty," the mask was in her hands, a smile present on her freckled features. "She says there will be no more secrets on the Starship UK." He refused to look at her, his eyes drifting to the mask only momentarily before returning to the blank beauty that was before him. He knew that her smile would have fallen. He knew that she would feel guilty, for what he wasn't sure. He should have been the one to be guilty, it was he who screamed and let his anger get the best of him. Not her. But suddenly, all his reasoning all his fury came rushing back to him. He could not stop it, and some part of him did not want to stop it. "Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship." He could feel her gaze upon him, his willpower faltering as he continued to look ahead. He wanted nothing more than to look into those hazel eyes that Amy Pond harbored. He wanted nothing more than to have her approval. "You could have killed a Star Whale." Adoration was a feeling that he knew would always be accompanied with Amy. She was right, he would have killed the star whale and it would have haunted him for the rest of his days. He would have sulked. He would have been lost. "And you saved it. I know, I know." He had ventured a brief look at her. That fiery red hair, those green tinted eyes. Everything about her had him intrigued. He wanted to be in her company, even now when he felt horrible for the way he had handled the entire situation. They were both silent for a few moments, looking only at the night sky. "Amazing though, don't you think, the Star Whale? All that pain and misery...and loneliness." He turned his head to meet her eyes, blue-green mashing with her emerald orbs. "And it only made it kind." It did not make sense to him, none of it did. "But you couldn't have known how it would react." He turned from her again, his strength falling with each moment he looked upon her. "But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind and the very very last. Sound a bit familiar?"

She let a smile break across her ashen lips, one so contagious that he found himself smiling in return. Her emotions over took her as she wrapped her long arms around his neck, breathing in his scent as she stood on her tip toes to be as close to him as possible. Gently, his arms made their way around her, pulling her closer. It was strange for them both, yet inviting. To him, there was no other place he would rather be in that instance. "Hey," she muttered, his response muffled in her shoulder as he spoke. "What?" The momentary anticipation killed him as he stood, waiting for her to speak. "Gotcha." He laughed, his own voice echoing in the cloth of her nightie. "Gotcha." And the world slowed around them as the stood stalk still in each other's embrace.

**Yeah or nah? I've decided to make this a collection of moments from DW series 5 with Amy and Eleven. I'm working on a story collaboration as well so, yeah. Review please :)**


End file.
